


Stupid Fights and Drunken Makeups

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drinking, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec get into a fight, causing Alec to leave. Magnus gets nervous, so naturally he gets drunk.<br/>Set somewhere in between COFA and COLS, you decide where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still digging through tons of old fics and I found this one that I wrote before the last book even came out.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes belong to me.

Alec knew the fighting was stupid, he did, but he just couldn’t stop it. The latest one was something about Camille, ending when he had stormed out of the apartment. He was nervous to go back, not sure if Magnus was still up upset with him. He went back anyway, opening the door as quietly as he could. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the state of the apartment. Books and papers littered the floor, accompanied by a few empty glass bottles.

“Magnus?” He called out, “Magnus, are you home?”

There was a crash, seeming to come from the bedroom, and Magnus came stumbling around the corner. His cheeks were flushed and he was swaying on his feet.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed, his speech slightly slurred. He half ran over to Alec, crashing into him and wrapping his arms around Alec’s torso and burying his face in his shoulder, “You came back.”

Alec placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back, “Yeah, of course I came back. What happened here?”

“I’m glad you’re home, I was starting to worry.” Magnus mumbled, his voice a little watery.

Alec cringed when he heard Magnus sniff and felt his shoulder grow damp. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry. Magnus, come on, look at me.”

He pried Magnus off of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to make eye contact. He looked out of it, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks were stained pink.

“Magnus,” Alec said, “Are you drunk?”

“No!” Magnus exclaimed, pulling away from Alec.

He tried to walk away, but stumbled and would’ve fallen if Alec hadn’t caught him. 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Alec asked.

“I may have had a few drinks.” Magnus admitted, latching onto Alec’s side again. 

“Alright,” Alec sighed, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not going to bed, not if you’re going to leave again.”

“I won’t leave, unless you want me to.” Alec told him, starting to move toward the bedroom. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Magnus tightened his arms around Alec.

“Then I won’t leave, simple as that.”

Magnus was silent for a while, letting Alec go around the flat turning everything off. When he made it to the hallway Magnus spoke again.

“Alexander.” He sing-songed. 

“Yes, Magnus?”

“I love you.”

Alec’s voice softened, “I love you, too.”

“I love you more.” Magnus said, stubbornly.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t know about that. I love you a lot, I don’t think you can handle that much love.” 

“I can!”

“Alright, why don’t you show me by getting into bed?”

“Join me?” Magnus lowered his voice, licking a stripe up Alec’s neck.

“Magnus,” Alec warned, “you’re drunk.”

Magnus lied down on the bed, propping himself up with his arm, “Come on, I want you.”

“Tomorrow.” Alec said. 

Magnus whined and reached out for his boyfriend, “At least help me get out of my clothes?”

Alec sighed, walking up to the warlock and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Magnus lifted his arms up helpfully, wrapping them around Alec’s neck the second the shirt was discarded.

“Lets not fight anymore.” He mumbled as Alec undid his pants.

Alec stilled for a moment, caught off guard by Magnus’ words. He moved, gently tugging on Magnus’ jeans. Magnus lifted his hips and allowed them to be pulled off. Alec pulled Magnus off of him so he could take off his own clothes, moving quickly before climbing in bed. He pulled Magnus against his chest, tangling their legs together. Magnus hummed, softly kissing Alec’s collarbone.

“I meant what I said, you know.” He whispered.

“Meant what?” Alec asked.

“About us not fighting anymore. I don’t like fighting with you, I love you.”

“I know, I love you too. We can talk later, when you aren’t drunk, and/or hungover.”

Magnus smiled and snuggled into Alec’s chest, quickly slipping off into a drunken sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, so here it is.  
> Still not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

The first thought Magnus had was that he was going to be sick. He rolled and almost fell out of bed as he stumbled toward the bathroom. He lay on the bathroom floor, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the churning in his stomach. When he felt warm hand on him, he jumped. He looked up and saw two bright blue eyes staring down at him.

“Does your head hurt?” Alec asked, his voice slow and soft.

Magnus nodded and curled in on himself, trying to block out all of the light. Alec made a noise of sympathy and gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

“You should really go back to bed.” Alec mumbled, “Do you want me to carry you, or can you do it yourself?”

Instead of responding, Magnus just shifted so he could wrap his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec took the hint and carefully lifted Magnus off of the ground, carrying him bridal style back to the bedroom. Magnus sighed when Alec set him gently on the bed. He watched as Alec crawled in next to him, reaching out with cautious fingers.

“You came back.” Magnus whispered, pressing himself against Alec’s chest.

“Yeah, I did. You said the same thing last night, do you remember?”

“No, I remember you leaving, and it kind of ends there.”

Alec nodded and trailed his fingers down Magnus’ back, “Okay, I came back around midnight. When I got here you were completely out of it, and the living room was trashed.”

Magnus groaned, “God, what did I do?”

“Nothing too terrible. You cried, which was not like you, and you came onto me, which is exactly like you.”

“I never cry when I’m drunk. Coming onto you, yes. Crying, that’s a new one.”

“Yeah, we can talk later, when your head doesn’t hurt.”

Magnus pulled away, “I’ll be fine, we can talk now.”

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice went small.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry.”

Magnus sat up, “Where did that come from?”

“You were really upset, last night.” Alec explained, “It seemed like you thought I was going to leave.”

“That’s because I did, and it scared me.”

At that Alec sat up, his eyes wide, “What? You couldn’t have really thought I would just leave you.”

“You stormed out! When you didn’t come back I just assumed you wouldn’t _be_ back.”

“I will always come back to you. I love you, Magnus, it’s not like I could stay away from you.”

Magnus scooted closer and hid his face in Alec’s neck, “God, I love you. So much, you have no idea.”

Alec could’ve sworn he heard Magnus sniff, but didn’t comment on it. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, laying them down so Magnus was on top of him.

“What were you looking for, last night?” Alec asked.

“What do you mean?”

“When I got home, the living room was covered in books and papers. I tried to clean up this morning, and all of the books were written in some weird language that I didn’t recognize. Were you looking for something?”

Magnus shrugged, “I couldn’t tell you, unless I could see the books I was reading through. Probably spell books, if you didn’t recognize the language. Who knows? Drunk me is an enigma.”

Alec laughed, “That is very true. We can figure it out later, I guess, I was just concerned.”

“Don’t be, just cuddle with your hungover boyfriend. I’ll go and look over the books, to see exactly what spell I was looking for, but not now.”

“I am cuddling you, excuse you.”

Magnus just chuckled and burrowed further into Alec’s chest, mumbling about how Alec needed to cuddle him better. Alec tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I think I’m cuddling you just fine, mister High Warlock of Brooklyn. For someone so powerful, you are such a cuddlebug.” Alec protested.

“I can be both.” Magnus muttered.

Alec just shook his head, “Do you want anything? I’m about to fall asleep here, so it’s speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I’m fine, go to sleep. Just know that if you fall asleep, I’m going to be right behind you.”

“That’s fine. You can use the sleep, you’re hungover and you have a headache. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Magnus hummed happily, “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really my favorite work, in all honesty. I hope some of you enjoyed it, though.  
> Come scream at me on tumblr @enjolrascore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what spells he was looking for. Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall asked for another chapter, so here it is. Hopefully this is the last one, but if you want more, or have suggestions, let me know :) enjoy  
> Also I fixed an error in the first chapter that was bugging me, but other than that the story is completely the same.

Alec woke up alone, the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed, following the scent of the coffee. He rounded the corner, finding Magnus sitting on the couch surrounded in papers, a mug in his hand.

“Magnus, is there any coffee left?” Alec asked, getting the warlock’s attention.

Magnus looked up, “Yeah, there should be some left in the pot. It’s all yours, Love.”

Alec poured himself a mug and went over to sit next to Magnus, peering over his shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

“Are these the papers you found last night? The ones that you stacked on the table?”

“Um, yeah, I wasn’t sure where you originally had them, so I just put them on the table. Sorry if they’re out of order.”

“Alexander, I don’t even know where I originally had these. I hid these spells years ago. Guess that explains why the apartment was trashed; I couldn’t find these damn papers.” Magnus muttered.

“Why did you hide these? What are they anyway?”

Magnus shrugged, waving the papers around. “Immortality, age reversal, reversing immortality, just about everything along those lines is in here. Some very dark magic. I hid these out fear of someone else finding them. If these were to get into the wrong hands...I don’t even want to think about it.”

Alec scooted closer and pressed their sides together, “Why were you looking for these kinds of spells?”

“I don’t know. Alec, I don’t even know how I found these, I haven’t seen them in decades. Whatever I was planning on doing, it wasn’t good and it’s not happening. These are going away.”

Magnus stood up, scooping the papers and books into his arms as he went. Alec watched him move to the bookshelf, magicking the books up to the top shelf where not even Alec could reach.

“Magnus, you weren’t thinking about doing what I think you were thinking about doing, were you?” Alec asked, timidly.

“I’d prefer not to talk about this right now, Alexander. I probably was; I was drunk, and scared, and I wanted you to want me again. It doesn’t matter now, anyway.”

“What do you mean, you wanted me to want you again? It’s not like I ever stopped wanting you, I just got upset.”

“It’s in the past, Alec, just drop it.”

Alec stood up, making his way across the room to Magnus. He reached out and touched his boyfriend’s shoulder, not sure how to react in this situation.

“Magnus, I can’t drop this. Can we talk about this, please?”

Magnus sighed, “Later, Alec, not now. This is jarring, to say the least. I knew it was spells, but I wasn’t expecting it to be those spells. You know, I think I’m just going to go talk to Catarina, just get some fresh air.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you need.” Alec muttered, but Magnus was already moving past him to get dressed, phone in hand.

Alec caught part of the conversation he was having with his friend, “Can I just swing by? I need some help. Well, take a lunch break, this is serious! Okay, fine, I’ll be there in ten.”

And with that, Magnus was leaving the apartment, giving Alec a kiss and a quick “see you soon”. Alec stood alone for a moment, not sure what else to do. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

None of this was supposed to happen like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Not the happiest of endings, but, like I said, I absolutely love exploring this side of their relationship. Let me know if you want more (I don't know why you would, but I'm always happy to give it a try).  
> Come scream at me on tumblr @enjolrascore (where I do take requests, as of right now)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I might actually post a second chapter, bc I found an old WIP that looked like a second chapter to this fic??? Who knows, let me know if you want it  
> Hmu on tumblr @enjolrascore


End file.
